Love isn't just a 4 letter word
by lexi12603
Summary: No one sees when that person they love, happens to love them back. Jori,Now rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I have decided to try and tackle a vicTORIous fic. And being very pro-Jori i'm writing a fic based around them. As of right now it'll be rated T, but that'll probably change. Now this takes place after Andre's big party at Keenan's house (iParty with victorious) thought's are italicized. As of right now this is all I have and I don't know if I should continue. Reviews would be amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned vicTORIous but sadly I don't. Though if I did Jade and Tori would definitely end up together, so would Cat and Robbie and Andre, Beck, Trina, and Sinjin would all find people.**

Tori's P.O.V

_It's the day after Andre's party and hmm Beck looks terrible. I wonder why._

"Hey Beck, you alright? You look really down."

"Hey Tor. Yeah I'm okay. It's just that Jade broke up with me last night after the party."

"What the chiz?"

"I said the same thing. I knew it was gonna happen soon but I didn't expect it to be this soon."

"That really blows. You gonna be okay?" _why am i feeling kind of relieved that they broke up? i should feel sympathetic not excited_

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Jade. Something's up with her, and she wont talk about it with anyone. Not even Cat plus every time i asked what was wrong she'd snap and say she was fine and leave."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Tori? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Beck"

"I know you and Jade don't get along but...can you look after her for me? Just to make sure she's okay. I love her but not like I used to. We lost that spark we had a few months ago."

"I get you. Sure I'll see if i can find out what's wrong."

"Thanks"

No P.O.V

They hugged, and all of a sudden a loud shriek/scream can be heard across the campus.

"VEGA!" the small goth girl clad in a black stylish tank top, black skin tight skinny jeans and converse yelled.

"Yes Jade?" the other girl responded.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating my turkey wrap and talking to a friend. Not that it's any of your business."

Jade P.O.V

I stormed off and my mind is reeling._ That bitch! Why is she all over him? I just need to calm down. I just dumped Beck, because i didn't have feelings for him anymore. So why am I jealous? I'm not in love with him so why am i reacting this way? I left him because i felt as if i were leading him on. I'm a cold hearted bitch but I DO have a heart. I don't like using people like that. It reminds me too much of...NO! I will not cry here. I am Jade fucking West! The bitch who's name strikes fear in small children's hearts when they hear it. Not the crying bitch baby that...IT made me._

No P.O.V

Tori and Beck stared as the girl ran off.

"What was that about?" Tori asked

"No idea. Maybe you should go find her." Beck answered, and with that Tori left.

Tori P.O.V

_I'm running after Jade. As I turn the corner I see her leaning against the wall outside of the Black Box theatre, but t's not the Jade I've come to know and...You did NOT almost think what you were about to think. I cant think like that. She and i don't get along. I can't focus on this right now. I need to talk to Jade._

"Jade?"

"What Vega?"

"You Okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah." I lied. _She looks so broken, beautiful but broken, You did NOT just think that!_

"Hrmp...you really suck at lying, but thanks."

"I tried." _Why is she not being a bitch to me right now? _"You want to get some coffee? We can talk about what's been bugging you lately."

"Sure. My treat."

"Okay." _She's actually being nice to me?_

No P.O.V

They go to to Starfox for some coffee and are now sitting alone in the corner.

"So..." I said with genuine concern "What's been bugging you? And don't say nothing because I no- Beck noticed something was up and you avoided talking to him about it."

"It's none of your business Vega." _She noticed that Ive been off? Was it that obvious?_

I just wanted to know if you were okay because the last time you and Beck broke up you showed up at my house with a broken kite and were in tears." _FUCK! FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK! How could i slip up like that?_ "

"I'M FINE JUST DROP IT!"

"Okay. Sorry for being concerned."

"What ever Vega."

"Look Jade. I care about you. So does Beck. We're worried about you. You haven't been yourself for weeks. So if you don't want to talk to me about it fine! Thank you for the coffee but I'm leaving." As Tori ;eft she turned and said, "When you pull your head out of your ass you know where to find me."

Jade P.O.V

_She really did notice? And cares? Why?I've been nothing but a bitch to her since I met her. Yet she cares...damn. How does she make me feel like this? Why do I feel this way? I can't like her. I just can't._

Tori P.O.V

_Urgh! How does she make me feel like this? I like her I admit it. It sucks because she is a huge bitch to me all the time. I don't know why though. I've been nothing but nice to her, but still she's a bitch. URGH! Plus I almost told her how I feel about her. I need to control myself. I can't let her know nut i need to tell someone. But who? Not Beck, he;ll flip. Robbie and Rex are out too Because they're always together and Rex is really pervy. Hmmm maybe Andre. Yeah i'll talk to him._

No P.O.V

"hey andre you free?-T"

"yup, whaddup?-A"

"can u come over 2 my house? i need 2 talk 2 you. it's really important.-T"

"sure. b there in 10-A"

The young girl sent him a quick K message back as she walked in her front door. 10 minutes later Andre and Tori are sitting in her living room.

"Okay Tori, What's wrong?"

"Okay I really hope you'll be okay with this...I like one of our friends...but not who you think...it's Jade to be exact. I don't know what to do. I feel bad because she and Beck literally just broke up last night and I don't want Beck to feel like I betrayed him because he and I are friends. I don't want to hurt anyone but I really want her."

"Wow. Okay give me a second...Alright. You need to tell Jade how you feel, I'll talk to Beck but knowing him he wont flip out. He just wants Jade to be happy. If Jade feels the same way about you she'll tell someone soon. Most likely either me or Cat."

"You sure Beck wont be pissed?"

"Positive. Oh hey look who's calling...Jade...I told you she'd fess up to me or Cat. You're just luck it's me."

"Answer it."

"Right...Hey Jade. Nah I've got time."

"Good. Look Andre...I like Someone...I can't believe I do but I like Tori. A lot and I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge or make fun of me. It's been driving me crazy. It's why I've been acting weird lately and why I broke up with Beck."

Andre starts smiling like a blithering idiot. Upon seeing his face Tori immediately knew what Jade had just told him.

"Well Jade thanks for trusting me with this. I think you should talk to her about it. I have a strong feeling that she feels the same about you. Call her tonight and just tell her straight out."

"Okay, but Andre what if she laughs in my face?"

"She wont. Just trust me on this one."

"Alright I'll call her now. Thanks again."

"Anytime and good luck."

As soon as Jade hung up the phone she dialed the only number she had committed to memory.

"Hey Vega. You free tonight?"

"Umm Yeah why?...Okay...yep see you at 7" The perky girl hung up the phone and tackle-hugged the musician. "Andre i love you so much right now you know that?"

"Yup. Call me and let me know how it goes."

"haha definateley,"

**Alright guys that's all i got. Hopefully I'll have the next chap up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade P.O.V

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. _5:00, alright I need to shower._

Once I reach the bathroom I glance in the mirror and do a double take. My make up was in streams down my face and I looked like utter shit.

_I couldn't believe I was crying over Vega. I know she had every right to storm off like that. i was being a gank. But the point is I made her leave, if I hadn't flipped out on her for actually caring about me. WAIT...Vega cares about me...she even said so her self. Damn it! I am a gank._

No P.O.V

The girl got out of the shower and she rushed to her closet. Once she found the outfit she was going to wear she went to her mirror and started applying her trade goth make up.

Jade P.O.V

_Okay, hair is done, make up is done, and it's 6:45. Perfect._

On my way to Vega's house I started to sing along with the radio.

_The last time I sang like this was when i was with...Damn It! I will not let this mess up what i want. Not again._

"Come on, Why wont you answer me?" I said out loud to my self.

_Alright Vega, I'm here, now just answer your door._

No P.O.V

As the girl approaches the door she hears her phone ring.

"Hello?...No Beck, I'm Busy...I'll talk to you later."

Tori P.O.V

I looked in the mirror and if I do say so myself I look good. As I walked down stairs I heard a car door shut

_Hmm must be Jade._

No P.O.V

"Hey Jade" the latina girl said with a smile.

"Vega" the goth girl said with her usual tone

"I wanted to appoligize for how I was acting earlier. I was being a gank."

"...It's okay." the younger Vega said in surprise "You okay Jade?"

"Look Tori, I need to tell you some stuff...The reason why I broke up with Beck because I...I like you, in more than friends way. I know I've been terrible to you, but I was scared. I was afraid that you would reject me. I never felt this way about Beck but I have felt this way before about..." The goth's eyes started to water "about Cat. She ended up cheating on me with some guy and I haven't been the same since. Beck never knew nor did Andre or any of the others."

Once Tori Vega heard this she ran to her room leaving a crying Jade down in the den.

Tori P.O.V

_Oh my god! Jade likes me too? AND she was involved with Cat! I need to calm down and talk to her. I need to tell her how I feel. _

Jade P.O.V

_Damn it! I knew she'd flip out. Shit! I should have never listened to Andre. He was wrong about her. She doesn't feel the same about me. I don't want to go through this again. I can't let what happened with Cat happen to me again._

No P.O.V

Once the younger Vega girl calmed down she went to talk to Jade and confess and appoligize for running.

"Don't go. Please, I'm sorry for running Jade. You just surprised me, first with the apology then with everything you just said. I was expecting you to freak out on me for hugging Beck and to help you get him back again." The younger Vega started to move close to the now sobbing goth girl. "Jade, I don't know what to say to you. So I won't say anything."

The latina girl closed the gap between her and the still sobbing Jade. Once they separated the goth girl choked out another sob and embraced Tori.

"What the hell?"

Horribly short I know but I needed to leave you with a little clip hanger. Next one should be longer (I hope)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So what's great for readers but not for writers? The fact that any sort of social life I had has been killed by College, which means frequent upddates. Seriously, all of the people I talk to are off at awesome schools and I'm at community college. Don't get me wrong, community college is great but I now have zero social life.**

_**Flashback**_

_The two girls embrace_

"_What the hell?"_

_**Present time**_

Jade P.O.V

"Beck?" I froze, _crap! What is he doing here?_ "What are you-?"

"So THIS is why you dumped me? For Tori?"

"Beck...I-" Tori said but was cut off by a really wazzed off Beck

"No! Shut up! I'm talking to Jade. I asked Andre if he knew where you were because I want you back. Jade, I love you. Please...be with me again."

"No Beck. I told you I don't feel that way about you anymore. To be honest I haven't for a while. Please leave."

No P.O.V

The look of shock and awe was shared between the young man and the half-latina girl.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I'll say it again. No Beck, I don't feel that way about you and haven't for a while now. I love you but not like I did before."

"You'll regret this Jadelyn. You will regret this."

"Yeah what ever. Beck just go."

with that he stormed off.

"You alright Jade?" the still shocked Tori said as sh put a comforting hand on the goth's back.

"I'm fine, sorry about that Tori."

"Want some hot co-co? It always makes me feel better."

"Sure. Actually, could I have some coffee?"

"No problem, I'll go make you some."

"T-thanks Veg-Tori"

"Jade..." The younger Vega girl said. "You do know I feel the same about you right? You don't need to rush anything to be with me if you wanted to. I'm not going anywhere. Why do you think I've been single for so long?"

With a reluctant smirk the goth girl answered "Because no one likes you"

Tori playfully slapped the other girl on the arm. "No you dope. It's because I like you. I have ever since I started Hollywood Arts."

"R-really? But I treated you like crap."

"Yeah really, and that didn't matter to me."

"I'm not gay Vega. You're making me sound like I am. I mean I know I like girls but I do like guys too...I think."

"I'm not saying you're anything Jade...but...I-I am."

"You're what?"

"...Gay"

The slightly shorter girl burst in to tears.

"Vega...Vega...Tori? Talk to me. What is it? Please what's wrong?" Jade said as she scrambled to try and comfort the other girl.

"T-that was the first time I said it out loud..." Tori said between sobs.

Jade P.O.V

My eyes grew wide.

"Vega. I-I didn't know. Obviously I wont tell any one. Okay? Shh babe it'll be okay."

I leaned in and kissed her again. _Her lips are so...soft. _She started to kiss me back and our lips melted in to each other. It felt so...natural. Kissing her like this.

"Jade..."

"Yeah Tor?"

"Thank you. For coming over here, and being so nice to me even though I'm crying like a baby, but most importantly thank you for not taking Beck back."

_Why the hell is she...Oh damn she just said she feels the same for me! I really need to start paying attention to what she says to me from now on. I keep getting distracted though. between her and Beck. Mostly her though she's just so damn pretty._

I didn't notice but by the end of my mind rant I was smiling. not my usual smirk but a sort of evil smile.

"Jade..."

"Hmm?"

"Your smile is kinda creeping me out."

"Sorry everything just kind of clicked for me."

"Like what?"

"Well I really like you, and I was wondering if you weren't busy that is...wouldyougooutwithmeonfriday?"

"Huh?"

"W-would you go out with me on friday?"

"Of corse!"

"Great I'll pick you up at 7"

"Okay...well I guess see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Vega." I said with a grin plastered on my face

"Bye"

I stood outside and I just knew that she would come out here too in

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,_

"Jade! wait!"

_Hehehe I knew it_

"Yeah?"

"I forgot something...well two things actually"

"first are you going to act the same at school?"

"For now yeah...I can't go from gank to good over night. Now what was the second thing?"

No P.O.V

"This."

The latina walked over to the goth and kissed her one last time for the night. She put so much feeling behind that one kiss and she wasn't sure what lay ahead of them but at that point she didn't care. She finally told the girl she liked how she truely felt. All she wanted was to stay like this. With Jade, close like they are now. She didn't care what anyone had to say about her or Jade for that mater, and she loved it. She felt like a weight was lifted off of her sholders, like she could finally be honest with not only her self but the line on guys who were persuing her. As the two seperated they had matching expressions on their faces.

"See you tomorrow Jade. Oh by the way...did you call me babe earlier?"

"...Yeah I did...get used to it" Jade responded while stiking her tounge out at the girl who now held her heart.

With that she left and thought _Tomorrow should be interesting._

Tori stood and watched as the other girl drove off

"TORI!"

"Oh crap"

**It's a little longer. But I left you guys with yet another cliffhanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori P.O.V

The older Vega ran outside and said "What the chiz just happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Jade...I saw you two"

_Shit! I need to figure out what to say to Trina about this...Oh chiz what if she says something to mom and dad?_

"Tori...are...are you gay?"

I audibly gulp. "Y-yeah Trina. Please don't tell mom and dad. I'm not ready for them to know yet."

"Tor...I don't get it but I won't say anything about you to anyone. I love you no matter what, plus you bagged a hottie!"

We stood there laughing uncontrollably. Once we calmed down I said "I'm going to bed Trina. I'm exhausted."

"Okay baby sis."

I went up staires and grabbed my pear phone. "Hey...so um Trina knows...she wont say anything but she approves...and she thinks you're a "hottie" lmfao -T"

"lol well she's damn right i am a hottie :p but how does she know? -J"

"she saw us...i guess -T"

"oh what ever lol c u 2morrow ;) -J"

"mk ;) -T"

_who would have guessed that in one night I would come to terms with my sexuality, come out to my sister AND get asked on a date by the girl of my dreams?_

The Next Day No P.O.V

"Hey guys!" Tori said with her usual cheery tone. Robbie, Rex, Beck, and Andre all left in a hurry.

"Hey Tori!" Cat said

"Vega." Jade said with her usual look on her face.

"Tori...are you and Jade together?"

Jade's eyes grew and she scowled and Tori jumped a little.

"What? Cat where did you hear that?"

"Beck told everyone."

"Like who?" Jade asked wazzed off.

"Well...Me, Andre, Trina, Robbie and Rex."

"Damn it! Jade I'm so-"

"Vega, can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Umm sure...Cat we'll be right back."

"Kay Kay!"

The two girls walk to the side and speak in hushed tones.

"Jade I'm sorry. I get it if you don't want to talk to me any more."

"Vega. Shut up." The latina girl looked surprised and the goth continued "I like you...a lot and i really wanted to wait until tomorrow to ask you but...will you be my girl friend?"

The slightly shorter girl hesitated because she was shocked.

"Vega...?" Jade asked with a worried tone

"Sorry Jade...I'll definitely be your girlfriend. I'm kind of scared. I've never done this before, like be in a relationship with a girl before...I don't want you to think I'm some idiot because I don't know what i'm doing"

"I'll teach you." Jade said with a smirk and a wink. Tori smiled as her new-found girlfriend grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. They stayed like this as they walked down the hall to re-join Cat.

"Hey Cat...sorry about that. Yeah Vega and I are together...as of well...now."

"Haha kay kay." Cat said in her ditzy way "I totally support you guys. Plus I kind of saw it coming, the guys will come around eventually."

"I hope so." Tori said confused _How did Cat see this coming? Was it that obvious?_

The odd bell sounded signaling that the three would be late for Sikowitz' class. They all walked to the class together, and once they arrived there were no three seats together so Tori and Jade sat next to each other and Cat sat a few seats away from them.

"Okay, today is alphabetical improv day. Victims are Tori, Jade, Beck, and Cat. What letter should we start at?"

The class yelled out H

"Okay H it is...Beck you're first. and GO!"

"How could you do this Jade?"

"I don't have to explain my self to you Beck."

"Jade...calm down. Please don't do this here" Tori begged

"Keep it cool guys." Cat interrupted

"Leave it alone, no one cares about my personal life." Jade said pointedly

"Maybe people WANT to know." Beck said with a smug look on his face

"No Beck don't please." Tori practically begged. She knew what he was hinting at and if her outed her and Jade to the rest of the class she didn't know what she would do.

"Oh but it'll be fun"

"Please don't be cruel." Jade said with genuine concern.

"Stop teasing them Beck. it isn't nice."

"Cat you're out."

"Oh Poop" Cat said skipping off the stage.

"Tori we continue at you, your letter is Q"

"Quit being a gank Beck."

"Really? You want me to be a gank? Fine I'll be a gank."

"STOP!"

"Tori and Jade are lesbians!" As soon as that statement left his mouth Tori ran out of the room with tears running down her face.

"Cat. cover your ears."

"Kay Kay." Cat did as told.

"BECKLY OLIVER! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! You had no right to do that! Just because I dumped you for Vega does not give you the right to embarrass her like this." Jade screamed as she stormed off in search for her girlfriend.

"Vega! Vega where are you? Where did you go?" the goth girl looked through the door to the black box and saw the green tent that Sinjin had used for his play rustle ever so slightly. "Vega, I know you're in here. Please babe, come out of the tent."

The singer emerged from the tent, her eyes red and puffy from crying "What Jade?"

"Tori..." the writer said as she embraced the upset girl "I'm sorry Beck was and is being a gank. But I don't care what people think about us. If I did care I wouldn't have asked you to be with me, and I wouldn't have broken it off with Beck. If people give you shit about being with me then I'll kick their ass."

"R-really? Jade I don't want you to get in trouble, or to get hurt for that matter. Should we go back in there? Do I look like shit?"

Jade sighs and says "Yeah we should go back, and no Vega you look beautiful as always." as she grabbed the latina's hand and kissed her temple. "You ready?" The singer nodded and they were off.

"Ah Tori, Jade thank you for rejoining us." Sikowitz said as the two came back in the room and sat down in their previous seats. The bell sounded and the couple and Cat all left and went to the Grub Truck for lunch. Cat sat down at an unoccupied table while Jade and Tori got their salads.

"Hey Dykes!" some kid yelled shouted across the Asphalt Cafe. Tori looked at Jade and saw that she had the "i-will-end-you" glare on her face.

"Jade let it go...Okay? That kid isn't-" Before she could finish her sentence Jade was half way across the cafeteria screaming at the offending boy. Tori facepalmed and followed her girl. "Jade! Come on...leave Pat alone, he's a jerk we know that. Just let it go."

"You know what Patrick? You're lucky that I wont pummel you in front of my girlfriend here." Jade said pointedly

"What ever" Pat scoffed. "Now go on and be with your little girlfriend freak." As the day went on Tori and Jade didn't run in to too many problems but there were some. Once the bell sounded for the second to last class of the day, the time where both Tori and Jade had free time, Tori was waiting by the scissor obsessed goth's locker.

"Vega? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Jade."

Not believing the latina singer Jade took her by the arm and half walked half dragged the girl into the janitor's closet.

"Okay Tor...What is it? Don't say nothing because the look on your face before i got to my locker says other wise."

Tori sighed "Jade, I'm okay...really I am." she said as she walked over to the other girl capturing her lips in a kiss, Jade smiled then tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She ran her tounge across the singer's bottom lip begging for entrance which Tori gladly granted, they battled for dominance, and only separated once the need for air became urgent. They placed their foreheads together and tori whispered "Believe me now?"

Jade chuckled and said "Yeah. I'm taking you home today Vega."

"Okay? Any particular reason why?"

"No...well yes. Today was stressful and I wanted to take you out for frozen yogurt because I know you like to eat it when you-" she was interrupted by Tori kissing her again.

"Now that was just rude."

"I know but I wanted to." The singer winked and stuck her tounge out at the other girl.

"Careful Vega keep that out and I'll bite it off." Jade said with a flirty tone.

"Jade, you're really sweet you know."

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." she said with a smile. She kissed her girlfriend one more time and They walked out of the closet hand in hand.

"Should we ditch the last class Vega?"

"Yeah."

**It's long and kind of random but I don't care. I have the next two chaps written up but I might hold off on putting them up...unless of corse you guys review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**K.K. The Eevee This is for you because you asked so nicely :) **

After School Trina P.O.V

_My sister is a lesbian. Now normally I wouldn't do anything for her but I like Jade and Tori together. Are they together? What ever I don't care, they will be eventually._

"Mom, Dad? I need to talk to you about something! It's important!" I screamed

"What is it Trina? Your dad is at work."

"Okay mom, it's about Tori. She asked me not to tell you but I know she wont want to tell you for a while and I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Trina! What are you talking about?"

"Okay, Tori is a lesbian. She's too afraid to tell you because she thinks you and dad will bug out. Don't tell her I told you, but I wanted to give you a heads up so that when she does tell you you already know and accept it."

"Thank you Trina. Now I want you to try and convince her to come out to your father and I. We will accept her no matter what, and we want her to know that. Is she seeing anyone?"

"Um...yeah...well sort of...I'm not completely sure."

"Who is it?"

"Jade West."

"Her gothic friend?"

"Yeah. She's different around Tori though she'll never admit it."

"Well good." My mom said with a smile. "She is very pretty, good for Tori."

**Pathetically short I know but I promise the next one is longer**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chap takes place during the time Trina was talking to her mom.**

Freezy Queen Tori P.O.V

Jade and I are at the Freezy Queen nd we're sitting in the corner away from everyone else.

"Jade?"

"Yeah babe?" _God I love it when she calls me babe, or by my first name. She rarely does it but when she does it sends chills down my spine._

"Thank you today. In Sikowitz class and at lunch. Just thank you for defending me and just for everything."

"Vega. You're my girlfriend, of corse I'm going to defend you, I really do care about you. I have an...odd way of showing it but I really do like you."

All I could do was smile. _I'm so glad I listened to Andre...Wait Andre helped with this..."""""""""""_"Why is he being a gank?"

"Who?"

"Huh? Oh Andre. I was there when you called him. So why is he being a jerk and ignoring us?"

"He's Beck's best friend. I'm sure he's okay with this but he needs to be there for Beck, and the reason Beck is acting this way is because I'm with you and just broke up with him. I didn't really tell him why I did either."

"Oh...Um Jade? Can you tell me what happened between you and Cat?"

She sighed and grabbed my hand. "Tori, I'll tell you but you aren't going to like what you're about to hear."

"It's okay. I like you because you're you. Your past is a part of you."

"Hmm okay. Well Cat and I went to the same middle school and started dating in 7th grade. It was great until about 14 months. She cheated on me with some guy at a party in north ridge. I walked in on them. It hurt so much. I saw her and Steve, the guy, and I ran out of the house crying. I was so mad at her because I really loved her. She played it off like it was nothing, and I took her back. After a few months she cheated on me again and I left her. It was one of the hardest thing I had to do. When we started high school at Hollywood Arts I met Beck. Well you know what goes on from there."

"Jade...I'm so sorry."

"When I met you I felt the way I did about Cat when she and I started to date. It scared me and that's why I treated you like crud."

"Jade. It's okay. I understand."

"Okay, um Tori? Do you think I could stay with you tonight? I really don't want to be home alone tonight."

"No problem. I'll ask when we go back to my house. Okay? I was thinking and I really don't want to have to do this but I have to keep you a secret from my parents for now. Like I'm just not ready to tell them yet. I want to tell them soon-ish but not just yet."

"Okay...Do you want me there when you do tell them, and I'm not thrilled by the idea that our relationship will be a secret but I don't mind being your dirty little secret." she said with a wink.

"I'd really like for you to be there. As for the dirty little secret...not for a little while West. I don't do it on the first date." I said winking back.

Then Jade did something that surprised me. She got up with my hand still in hers, making me stand with her. She pulled me into her and kissed me in the middle of the restaurant.

"I could get used to that." she said."

"Me too." I smiled. We walked to her car and headed for my house, she never let go of my hand the entire drive.

**I suck, sorry for the short chap again. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Review it if you have ideas that you'd like to see happen in the story and I'll attempt to incorporate them into the story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I ended up going to a rugby game and getting sick from the "man sauce" at my job. In this chap thoughts are italicized after dialog**

No P.O.V

The two girls arrive at the house and they see that not only Trina's car was parked in the driveway but the latina's father's patrol car was too.

"Awesome. Let me go in and ask about you sleeping over."

"Sure. I'll just wait out here for you."

"Okay." The younger Vega hopped out of the car and went inside.

"Hey Dad?" she shouted

"Yeah Tori." He shouted from the kitchen

"Can my friend Jade sleep over? Her parents aren't home and she doesn't want to be alone tonight."

"The goth one?"

"Yeap"

"Okay...Hey kiddo...you know you can talk to me about anything and I'll still love you no matter what right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to make sure."

"Okay then...Jade is outside waiting, I'll let her in." The singer said as she headed out the door. Once she got to the car she noticed Jade singing in her car to the radio.

"Girl you got me trippin on sunshine

God knows you just made my day

since you cane around oh

I just can slow down no

I wanna see you walkin my way."

Tori just stood and watched the goth sing.

"Girl you got me thinkin bout diamonds

gettin down on one knee maybe two

oh lord

people may stop and stare

but I don't even care no

just as long as I am with you." Jade belted out along with the song, Tori decided to scare her girlfriend.

"Jade!"

"HOLY SHIT! Vega you just scared the chiz outta me."

"Haha good. Cmon let go in side. Maybe you can finish singing that song." the latina mused

"No. I don''t think we'll be singing much tonight babe." Jade said with a flirty tone

"Keep it in your pants West"

"No promises Vega"

The two girls shared a laugh and went inside.

"Hello again Jade."

"Hi Mr. Vega."

"I'm going to go shower. Jade I'll show you where to put your stuff."

"Actually Tor I want to talk to Jade for a minute alone."

"Umm okay. I'll be right back after my shower." _I wonder what he wants to talk to her about...I'll ask her later._

The older gentleman waited for his daughter to be out of ear shot before he spoke. "Jade I know that you're involved with Tori."

The goth girl looked surprised "How do you know?" _I swear if Beck outed Tori and I to her parents so we have to break up I'll kill him._

"That doesn't matter. Just don't hurt her. She's my little girl and I've seen when she's been hurt and I see how much she cares for you. I would hate to see her heart broken again. I'm trusting you to take care of her and not to pressure her in to anything...physical. I'm not implying that you are sexually active but if you are consider Tori's feelings and well being before you do anything with her."

"Sir, I love and respect your daughter way too much to hurt her in anyway. I know I haven't been too kind to her, but I was afraid of the way I felt about her and I was trying to push her away. I had explained my actions to Tori and she understood why I had acted like that. I'm not a particularly nice person but she brings out the nicer side of me. As for the physical aspect of our relationship I would never push Tori to do anything she wasn't ready for. I was raped and the guy wasn't safe. I had gotten pregnant at the ripe old age of 15. I ended up losing the baby. I know that it is physically impossible for Tori or I to get pregnant by having sex with each other but if she isn't ready then I will wait for her to be, and even if she says she's ready for that step I'll say no until I think she's ready. Thank you for allowing me to see Tori and allowing me to stay in your home tonight."

"Jadelyn, I had no idea you had gone through that. I'm so sorry, don't feel obligated to answer this but if you hadn't miscarried would you have kept the baby?"

"I didn't miscarry, my parents found out and forced me to have an abortion; but yes i would have kept my baby."

"Wow, does Tori know this?"

"No sir. In all honesty I don't plan on telling her. You're the only one who knows that part of my past except my parents and ex boyfriend."

"Okay, I understand why you wouldn't tell her. Now Jadelyn remember, I am a cop and you're dating my daughter." Jade auditibly gulped "I see that Tori cares for you and visa versa. If anyone gives you two trouble don't hesitate to let me know."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Do you know where her room is?"

"I think so."

"Alright, oh and Jade one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old. Call me David."

"How about Mr. V?"

"That works too. Don't tell Tori but her mother and I obviously know about you two. We want her to tell us in her own time."

"Sure thing."

"Great. It sounds like she's out of the shower now."

"Okay I'll head up stairs."

They both chuckled at the slightly awkward moment. Then the police officer did something that surprised the small gothic girl. He kissed her on the top of the head and hugged her. before She went upstairs he whispered "I know you're a strong woman Jade take care of my little girl." she said that she would then went to Tori's room. Once she reached the door she knocked and waited for Tori to invite her in.

"Come in Jade."

"Hey you." she said as she embraced her now clean girlfriend.

"Mmmm hey" The latina said as she kissed the slightly taller girl. "What did my dad want?"

"To make sure that I wouldn't kill you in your sleep"

"Comforting"

The two laughed and were talking for a bit until Tori brought up a subject that the two never talked about yet.

"Jade...how far have you gone?"

"With Beck...we had sex and the same with Cat. Though I preferred sex with Cat over Beck...Well obviously"

"Oh"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've never done it...the furthest I've gone is a make out...Unless you count the time Ryder tried to feel me up when we were rehearsing."

"What a doof." Jade said with a laugh, Tori just looked down staring into her purple bed spread. "Tor, look at me...Hey babe look it's okay that you're a virgin. I can wait as long as you want me to, then I'll wait longer so you're absolutely sure you're ready. It's a big step."

"Okay...Umm one more question...How many people have you had sex with?"

"3"

"Who's the third?"

Jade signed "Uhh" _Shit, looks like I have to tell her._ "I was raped when I was 15. I don't know who he was but I got tested for STD's and I'm clean."

"Oh my god Jade I had no idea!"

"No one other than you, and my parents know about that. Not even Cat or Beck"

"Wow, Jade I wont tell anyone."

"Better not. It's getting late, let's go to bed."

"Okay" Once the latina said that she layied down and fell asleep immediately.

Jade looked at her now sleeping girlfriend. She smiled and whispered the four words that she's wanted to say ever since she met the young latina. "I love you, Tori" With that she drifted in to a peaceful sleep. Both girls smiling for different reasons. The writer because she was finally able to say those four words, and the singer because she heard them.

**Song credit: Runnin' on sunshine from Grey's Anatomy. It's the part that Callie and Eli sing.**

**Yey for Jade having a softer side, and opening up to Tori's dad! I bet none of you saw that coming. I'm also going to start adding song lyrics...suggestions? Hope you liked it. You know how to let me know if you did? Hit that little button that says review and I'll give you virtual cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lovin all the positive reviews...Cookies for all! Now...Story time!**

Tori P.O.V

I wake up and feel this warm body pressed against me. Jade. _Right she slept over last night...and she said she loves me! I know I feel the same about her but I want to wait to tell her until after i come out to my parents. _My mind is racing and then I realize that we need to get up for school. I turn around and just look at her. _Damn she's so beautiful when she's sleeping. She looks so innocent, like Cat innocent and that's saying something...Oh yeah...Tori focus...wake her up._

"Jade? Jade it's morning...wake up" I said as I lightly shook her. _Hmm I know how to wake her up_.

No P.O.V

The latina singer leaned in and kissed her sleeping girlfriend flush on the lips, Jade woke with a start which resulted in Tori being thrown across the room.

"WADDAFUCK?"

"Ow."

"T-Tori? You scared the chiz outta me...again."

"Really? I had no idea. We have to get ready for school." the brunette said as she rubbed her back where she hit the floor.

"Ugh shit. Okay" Jade groned. "Wait Vega, I don't have clothes to wear."

"Look in my closet and just wear what ever you want."

Jade did just that and Tori went into the bathroom to get ready, when she got back in to her room she saw that Jade had her trademark smirk on her face.

"Wow Vega...never pegged you as the leather type." she said holding Tori's red leather pants.

"It's my Halloween costume you perv."

"Really? Who are you going as?"

"Don't judge me but Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Little dark for you no?"

"She was my favorite character."

"Hmm it's ok mine was Buffy."

"Holy crap it's a sign! My favorite was the evil one, and you're kind of a bitch and your's was the good one a.k.a me." Tori said with a smile.

"Yeah okay."

"Jade you should totally go as Buffy this year."

"Maybe...she was pretty hot huh?"

"Yeah...I so should dye your hair blonde too!"

"No. Do. Not. Touch. My. Hair."

"I was kidding, chill. Finish getting ready, I'll have coffee waiting for you down stairs."

"Okay, I like it with-"

"2 sugars no cream, I know."

"How do you-?"

"I, my dear, am a ninja." Tori said before she went downstairs.

"Hey Mom."

"Morning sweety. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, Jade is going to drive me in I just need to bribe her with coffee. Thank you for letting her sleep over last night."

"She is welcome here anytime Tori."

"I'll let her know."

"I'm off, have a good day and tell Jade I said Morning."

"Will do."

Jade walked in to the kitchen and hugged Tori from behind. "Mm Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Tori said as she turned in Jade's arms and kissed her. Jade tilted her head to deepen the kiss and ran her tounge across Tori's bottom lip. The singer parted her lips granting the goth girl access, they battled for dominance which Tori won. They seperated breathing heavily.

"Well you look good. It seems like you found the few dark clothes I own."

"Damn skippy I did. Ready? you have my-" Jade said as Tori handed her the travel mug of coffee. "Oh, thanks"

"Let's go. TRINA! SEE YO AT SCHOOL!" Tori shouted to her sister.

The couple arrived at Hollywood Arts and when they step out of the car they join hands Tori intertwining their fingers and they are greeted by someone unexpected.

"B-Beck?" they said in unison hands still joined.

"Hello Jadelyn, Victoria. I know you two are together, quite frankly I don't like it and am disgusted by the idea of my Jade being with anyone else but me, but I'll deal with it because I know she'll come back to me in the end."

"You're wrong Beck. I'm with Tori not because I want to piss you off but because...because I want her. I'm not going to leave her for you. We'll be seeing you in Sikowitz class correct?"

Beck looks pissed off and Tori is dumbfounded at what Jade just said.

"Yeah. See you two there."

"Jade...you really feel that way about me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't feel that way."

**Two in one night= NO LIFE and I feel bad because i didn't update all weekend... reviews appriciated**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well children here's the next installment.**

Sikowitz Class Jade P.O.V

_Beck needs to stop looking over here before I bash his pretty little face in. Ugh and that smirk! It's really pissin me off! Who is he to be lookin at her like a piece of meat? What the hell? I'm really gettin wazzed off. Tori can tell I'm pissed too, she keeps puttin her hand on my knee. It's driving me crazy. Just a touch makes my heart race. Beck is trying to get in between us. I told him that I'm not going to leave her for him. I don't care what he does. I'm staying by her side._

"Jade! Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?What yeah."

"Great. Now, Tori, Andre, Jade, and...Beck come up for a drive by acting excerise." All of us did as told and got on the stage. "You're scene is a quarrel between friends. GO!"

No P.O.V

"Jade please..."

"Sod off Beck." The goth practically yelled.

"Jade watch your mouth" Tori said as she placed her hand on Jade's arm, feeling her skin errupt in goose bumps. Jade just shook the hand off.

"No Vega, he's a gank and it isn't fair to you to have to go through this."

"Look Beck, Jade is right. You need to leave them alone man. It sucks that Jade dumped you but leave them alone." Andre interjected, Beck looks pissed off.

"You have no idea what it's like to have the girl you're in love with dump you for the person she was supposed to hate, and to have your 'friend' date her after you asked her to make sure that she was okay. I feel like someone ripped me apart and ran over my body with a truck."

"Beck...we know you're hurting, but taking it out on them isn't fair. You can't help who you fall for. We all know that." Cat said in a serious tone. Everyone looked flabbergasted because sweet innocent Cat became a completely different person.

"She's right Beck. I'm sorry Jade left you-"

"No! You don't get to try and make me feel better. I went to you for help and you do this!" He lunged toward Tori with a switch blade in hand. The knife sank into skin. Soft porcelain skin, red ooze seeped out of the fallen girl's abdomen.

"Jade!" Tori shrieked. She rushed to her girlfriend's side, and practically ripped the shirt off of the goth. The latina used the torn shirt to apply pressure to the wound keeping the knife in. "Call the ambulance and police now!" She yelled over the commotion.

Beck shouted "That was meant for you bitch, not Jade."

The small girl got up, her eyes filled with rage and grabbed the taller boy by the shirt and got in his face and said "If she dies Beck, I swear I will make your life a living hell. If she dies you will regret the day you killed the woman I love." she released the boy and went back to Jade's side. As soon as the medics got there they immediately started working on the goth girl.

"D-dad?"

"Tori." he said as she ran to him covered in her girlfriend's blood. "Are you-"

"I'm fine. It's Jade...Beck...Beck stabbed her. He was aming for me but she...god she pushed me out of the way..." she broke down in tears "Dad...can...can you t-t-take m-me to the hospital?...I want t-t-to m-make sure J-J-Jade's going t-to be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...She...she's my g-girlfriend. I-I-I'm...Dad I'm gay."

"I know. Come on Tori we'll go find Jade and I'll call your mother...She'll meet us in the pediatric unit."

The young girl simply nodded and the two left the school.

**Let the flaming begin. Next chap hopefully tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Should I keep Jade alive? Hmmm...**

Tori P.O.V

We're sitting by the ocean, my head is resting on Jade's shoulder. _I really like these moments with her. She's so adorable when we're like this she never shows me this side of her around our friends or Trina and Sinjin._

"Who would have thought that I'd end up with you of all people Vega."

"Y'know the same can be said for you West." I said with a smile. I lifted my head and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. I felt something wet..."Jade I l- What the fuck! Jade you're bleeding!"

"Tori...Tori...TORI! Wake up!"

"Huh? What happened? Where's Jade?" My once bleeding girlfriend turned in to Andre.

"Surgery. You fell asleep."

"How long has she-"

"A few hours. She'll be okay, she's still Jade, she's stubborn. It'll take more than a knife to take her out. She'll fight this and win Tor." Cat said. My eyes widened because sweet and innocent Cat turned in to serious Cat in 2 seconds.

"What about B-"

"He's in custody." My dad walked in "They're calling his parents now. No word on Jade's parents yet I'm afraid. Tori, your mother is on her way. I told her about everything that happened. She knows about you and Jade too."

"Thanks dad. I hope Jade will pull through this. I...I l-love her. and if I don't get the chance to tell her that..."

"She'll pull through, she's very head strong."

"Beck. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I got released. My parents picked me up. I have every right to be here." Beck said as he got really close to me. He's literally in my face when my dad stepped in.

"You sick bastard, if that girl dies I'll make sure your ass goes to prison for a long time. Do you hear me? now get away from my daughter, and leave or I'll arrest you for harassment."

"You can't do that to me. I'm not doing anything but waiting to hear if Jadelyn pulls through. I never meant to hurt her." With that he turned on his heal and went somewhere else.

"Are any of you Jadelyn West's parents?" A young looking doctor appeared in front of us.

"No doctor, but I am the police officer working on her case and these are her friends. How is she doing?"

"We're trying to repair the damage caused by the knife wound." he turns to us and asks "Are any of you A positive?"

"Me. I'm A positive, why?" We all turned in to see Beck standing there with a sumg look on his face.

"We told you to leave Beck. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Tori, please I know you're wazzed off but try and watch your mouth." Trina said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I immediately shook it off as if it burned. "He tried to KILL me. The only reason why I'm not on that table is because Jade pushed me out of the way." I turned to the ass hole in front of me, with a glare that would have made Jade proud. "Leave. Now."

"Well fine. Let Jade bleed out. But when she dies-"

"You'll go to prison Beck. If you let that girl die you're going to go to prison for a long time." My dad said stepping in front of me. "So young man, if you want the possibility of a lesser sentence you better hope and pray that Jade lives." Beck's face actually showed emotion, it looked as if he were about to shit his pants, he agreed to donate a pint of blood in order to help Jade out. Unfortunately he decided to try and convince me to break it off with Jade as a trade for him saving her life.

"Shove it Oliver."

"You know Tori, you hang out with Jade too much. You're starting to sound like her." He smirked and left.

Two Hours Later

"Tori, wake up. The doctor is here with an update."

"She's still in surgery. But we have repaired most of the damage. Now I have to go back in there and help close her up. I'll be back once we're done."

"How you feelin' Tor?" Cat asked.

"Worried." I turned to Andre "Andre, I need to thank you. If it weren't for you Jade would have never come over the other night and we probably wounldn't have gotten together. I was able to come out to not only my friends and family, but to myself. So thank you for being there for me then and being here for me now. If you weren't here I'd probably be more of a mess then I already am now."

"Any time Tori. You're one of my best friends, and so is Jade. I know how unhappy she was when she was with Beck and after you showed up at Hollywood Arts she was happier. She used to be more of a gank before you two met, and now that you guys are together hopefully she'll go back to being happier Jade. Not normal in the slightest but happier."

"My brother had to go to a hospital once. He tried to fly off of a toy kitchen set in our house and didn't tie the end of the rope to anything."

"Um...Ouch. was he okay?"

"hehe yeah."

"Cat, why don't you and Trina go to the cafeteria and get some coffee?"

"Kay Kay!"

Andre, and I watched as they left. "Cat is a weird one."

"Yep."

The doctor came back right after Trina and Cat did.

No P.O.V

"So? Is she okay? C-Can we see her?"

"Calm down Ms..."

"Vega...Victoria Vega."

"Vega, right. She is out of surgery, but not out of the woods yet. There were a few complications but she should make a full recovery. We're going to keep a close eye on her here for a while. Right now she's in recovery, but when we move her to her room you may see her."

"Okay." The latina slumped in the plastic chair.

A voice rang out over the PA system.

"Code Blue in recovery, Code Blue in recovery."

The doctor ran toward the recovery wing, the wheels in Tori's head started to turn. She sprinted after him, once she arrived at the double doors with recovery painted on the glass she pushed then open, not caring that she wasn't allowed there. She ran until she saw a group of doctors trying to bring a girl back who was flat lining.

"Jade!" she shrieked.

"Miss you aren't allowed to be here." A nurse said.

"But J-Jade is..." The singer said as she broke down in sobs.

"I'm sorry but who?"

"J-Jadelyn West...She's my girlfriend. She's in here because h-her ex-boyfriend s-s-stabbed her. She p-protected me."

"Well, it looks like they go her back." Tori started to head in to the room "No miss you aren't allowed in the room. Lets get you back in to the waiting room. Okay?" All Tori could do was nod. She was lead back to her friends, Robbie and Rex were there now keeping Andre and Cat company, Trina had left with her dad.

"Tor...is Jade..."

"She's not out of the woods but they weree able to get her back. She should be okay for now." The nurse said.

An intern came by and said "Oh. Nurse West could you go check on room 2319 please?"

"Yes doctor."

**O.o see what i did there?**

**Reviews please? I've hit serious writers block .**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Back! the song used here is The Story by Brandi Carlile though the meaning behind the song is taken from Grey's Anatomy. The lyrics are in bold. **

**Disclaimer: No. i don't own any thing.**

Last time:

"_Nurse West, could you go check on room 2319 please?"_

"_Yes Doctor"_

Presant Time, Tori P.O.V

"Nurse West..." I pondered...Then it chicked. "Wait Nurse are you Jade's mother?"

"No. I'm not, I'm her Aunt."

"Where is she?"

"ICU. I'm not supposed to do this but I'll talk to my superiors and take you to her."

"T-Thank you."

Nurse West went and made a call, and then led me to Jade's room. When we got there I finally got to see my beautiful girlfriend. _God she looks so broken._

"I-Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not going to lie to you young lady."

"M-My name is Tori."

"Well Tori, as of right now she's stable, she was touch and go for a while but if she remains stable through the night she has a good chance of survival."

"Thank you." I hugged her and then asked " Can I stay with her? Please? I don't want her to be alone."

"I'll ask for you. Stay here until I get back." she said as she left.

I grabbed a chair and sat next to Jade. She looked so fragile, so...broken. There were tubes and wires leading from her to machines. I took her hand and started to sing to her...

"**All of these lines across my face,**

**Tell you the story of who I am,**

**So many stories of where I've been,**

**And how I got to where I am,**

**But these stories don't mean anything,**

**When you've got no one to tell them to-"**

I just broke down and cried. _She did nothing to disserve this. Why did she jump in front of me? If she didn't then she wouldn't be here._

3 weeks later

Jade shifted in her bed. She started to open her eyes.

"Jade? Jade!" I stood up and looked down at her.

"Hey Vega." She croaked nonchalantly.

My eyes started to water. _That's my girl_. "Hey West."

She tried to sit up, but winced in pain. "Jade be careful, don't hurt yourself. Do you want some water?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You okay? You've been crying and look like you're about to start again."

"I'm okay. I'm just happy that you're awake. Does it hurt? and don't lie to me. You don't have to play tough. It's just me babe."

"Yeah it does alittle. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Being at your house, going to school and yelling at the nub Patrick, and the alphabetical improv in Sikowitz' class."

"Well that ended when Beck stabbed you. He lunged at me but you got in the way of him."

"That gank! Did he really think stabbing you would help him get me back? I'm sorry Tori, If you want to e-end this I get it. Your life was put in danger because of me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Won't your parents-"

"They know Jade. I told my dad before we came here."

"Oh, Tori I need to tell you that I-"

"Jade!" Cat shrieked.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" Robbie, and Andre chimed in.

"You okay? Because you were...hurt and you were...sleeping for a while."

Jade leaned to me and asked "How long-"

No P.O.V

"3 Weeks."

"Oh well chiz." She said "Yes Cat I'm okay. I just hope I can get out of here soon. My butt kind of hurts." she said with a laugh.

"Good" The bubbly red head walked over and gave her friend a light hug so not to hurt her.

"Ah miss West, You're awake. Welcome back to the land of the living." A doctor entered the room. "Kids I'm going to need to talk to Jade alone.

The latina went to protest but was escorted out by Andre.

"Miss West, You had lost alot of blood due to your injuries. We had to put you in a chemically induced coma so you could heal. We need to run some tests to make sure your brain and heart are doing well. I'm going to take you for an MRI and run an EKG."

Once the two got back into the room and the goth girl asked "Hey doc? Can you send veg-Tori back in here?"

"Sure thing. You know she never left your bed side. She would come here after school and then not leave until the next morning." he left

Jade P.O.V

_Wow. Vega sat here with me for weeks. I know she cared and she's my girlfriend but she didn't have to stay here. Holy shit she told her parents, I hope she's alright. I almost said that I love her. Damn, I'm changing back to who I was before every thing with Cat, and before my...rape...She's making me stronger, damn why didn't I see this before? _

"Hey" She said to me.

"Hey you" I smiled "Tor, come here" she walked closer and i grabbed her by the shirt adn kissed her, hard. "Tori, thank you so much for being here with me. How did your parents react? I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Babe, the only reason why I'm not where you are is because you protected me. My parents are happy because I'm happy, and I'm happy because YOU make me happy." she leaned down and kissed me again.

I broke the kiss and asked her "Will you lay with me?" I scooted over to make room for her to lay with me.

"T-Thank you Vega."

She looked confused "For what?"

"Being here for me. I'm really sorry for not being there for you when you needed me."

"Jade." she sat up and looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes. "You not only saved my life but you stood up for me and protected me from people at school. So thank YOU for everything."

"I hate to kill the moment but, where is Beck?"

"Jail. He's there for about a year. He pulled the 'Temporary Insanity' excuse. He's really lucky that my dad and Andre were here when he showed up that day. I wanted to kick his gank-ish butt."

"He showed up here?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, but I did flip out on him. You would have been proud."

"I am. Wow Vega I never knew that you had a mean streak."

"Mhm hmm." she said. "I guess I picked it up from you."

"I guess so."

The Next Day

I woke up with my hand intertwined with another, and an arm draped over my waist. "Mmm Hey you."

"Morning" She yawned "Jade...why don't you show the sweeter side of you in school?"

"I used to be very nice but isolated. Then people treated me like crap. The kid who raped me went to my school and spread around a rumor that I was a whore and stuff so I grew cold."

"Wow. What a gank. I'm sorry that you went through all of that."

"Well the past is the past. Shouldn't you get to school?"

"Yeah probably."

"Go. Text me later?"

"Definitely. I'll see you later."

"See you. Oh go grab a shirt from my bag, you don't want to go to school in the same shirt from yesterday."

"Good point. Okay."

I shut my eyes so she could change in private. "Okay. Done."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "You look cute in my clothes."

"Haha definitely. It fits me well too."

"Yea it does. Now come back over here." She did as told and I kissed her on the cheek and she left.

Hollywood Arts Same day. Tori P.O.V

I got to school just in time for third period. Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex all greeted me. "Hey Tori!"

"Hey guys."

"Tori how is Jade?"

"Good." I said with a smile. "She's itchin' to get out of there."

"Sounds like the Jade we all know and love."

All I could do was laugh. "Yep." The day went on as usual until we got to lunch.

"Yo dyke. How's your little girlfriend? I heard her ex carved her like a fish."

"She's fine. Go away Patrick. Why do you constantly harass me? Is it because no one will love you? That you'll die alone?" He just stood there. "Thought so. Now sod off. Remember I'm dating Jade West, she's taught me how to fight ganks like you, I know your weaknesses, so leave."

He scoffed and left.

"Dang Tori you have been hanging out with Jade too much. She's rubbin off on you." Robbie said

My phone buzzed, _Oh a text from Jade._ "Hey babe. If I remember correctly it's lunch time. They took more blood and ran tests again. I might be able to get out of here today if i keep solid food down...wait that was not something you should have read over lunch. Any way, if I do get out of here do you think I can stay with you? Or you stay with me? I don't want to be alone. My dad is out of town again.-J ={]"

"Of corse u can stay with me. and yeah eww...lol now y does ur sig have a stash?-T"

"Well I read somewhere that a certain brunette singer likes stashes-J ={]"

"Awh. u pay attention 2 my slap page?-T"

"...yeah...what was with the video with Cat?-J ={]"

"We got bored lol.-T"

"Oh...lol. I'm so bored here.-J ={]"

"I'm sorry :( school lets out soon then I'll b back-T"

"ok tell sikowitz I said hi.-J ={]"

"Will do :]-T"

The bell rang and the gang and I walked to Sikowitz class.

"Sikowitz, Jade says hi." Cat said. _She must have read the message over my shoulder._

"Ah, so Jade is okay? Tori tell her I said hi as well and that I hope she'll return to HA soon."

"How did you know that I was going to visit her?"

"Coconuts. Remember they-"

"Give you visions. Right."

The class went on and we did yet another weird drive by acting excersize. I was the first one out the door and practically ran to Jade's car. She let me take it to school from the hospital this morning. I walked the route I knew all too well. I stopped at Jade's room, she was sleeping. _She looks so peaceful and innocent._ "Hey Tori."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope. But they're letting me out today."

"Awesome. Apparently my parents have my room all set up for you already."

"Wow. They work fast." She laughed.

The doctor came back into the room and said that Jade was free to go as long as she had a place to stay.

"She's staying with me."

"Oh alright well I need to run through some things with you. Medications and such."

"Okay, Jade I'll be right back."

"Alright. I'll be here." She smiled.

Ten minutes later I came back with written instructions from the Doctor. "Babe you need to sign the discharge forms so I can take you home."

"Okay, can you get my stuff out of the corner?"

"Sure thing...All set?"

"Yep let's go."

I put her bag on her lap an wheeled her out to her car. I helped her get in to the car and then I walked around to the driver side. We drove to my house in a comfortable silence. Once we got there I helped her out of the car and she walked up to my front door. "Jade I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thanks Mrs. Vega. Thanks for letting me stay here too. I greatly appreciate it."

"Tori, why don't you bring Jade's stuff up to your room."

"Sure thing."

No P.O.V

The older woman looked at the young goth girl and said "Jade, you make Tori very happy and as long as you keep doing that you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. You're a part of the family now."

"Thank you. I'm going to go upstairs and lay down if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead."

**Okay It's been awhile I know but this chap is loner that the last few. Reviwes please? _ Curse you writers block.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade P.O.V

"Hey babe" my girlfriend greeted me.

"Hey Vega"

"Have a nice talk with my mom?"

I nodded "Tori, I never thanked you for staying by my side. I didn't think you'd stay with me at the hospital. Sorry for scaring you like that. Thank you, thank you so much for staying because i-i-if I lost you b-b-because of Bec-"

She cut me off with a kiss, her lips moved against mine. I moaned slightly and she took the opportunity and slid her tung into my mouth, I gasped at the forwardness of her actions. We started moving to the bed. I abruptly broke the kiss and Tori groaned at the loss of contact.

"We need to stop here."

"Why Jade?" she asked confused.

"I don't want to push you too far plus my body might not be able to handle anything more than that." I told her the half truth. _Cat was the last girl I dated, and we never went past kissing. What if I'm not good enough?_

"Then let's go to bed okay?"

"Good plan" I kissed the top of her head "Come'ere"

Tori P.O.V

She was definitely nervous, but I wont call her out on it. I cuddled up to to her side and placed my head on her chest and gently put my arm across her midsection careful to avoid her wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, not too badly though."

"Okay, What's on your mind Jade?"

"As messed up as this will sound, I want to see Beck. I want to know why he flipped out so badly. He sort of knew that I liked you when he and I were together. He had told me that it was okay if I pursued a relationship with you after he and I ended things...Do you think we could go visit him tomorrow?"

"Um...o-okay. We'll go after school. Let's get some sleep"

"Alright, Good night Tori"

"Night babe" she kissed the top of my head and shut her eyes. Soon after her breathing evened out I knew she was out. "I love you" I whispered and kissed her chin.

The next morning Jade P.O.V

_She loves me. She actually said the words, granted she thought I was asleep, but still. She said it. I've been watching her sleep for about 10 minutes, maybe I should wake her up. Not yet, she looks so peaceful. _I look at the clock by her bed, it's 6:45, _yeah time to wake her up._ I kissed her cheek softly "Tori, time to wake up"

"Mnghn no."

"Now babe, we'll be late."

"Ugh fine. Morning Jade."

"Haha morning babe, go get changed okay?"

"Okay. How long have you been up?"

"About 20 minutes. I got dressed and such, then got back into bed with you. By the way you look adorable when you're asleep."

"Creep." she laughed

"Yeah I know. I'm going downstairs, I'll make you some Co-Co."

"Mkay, I'll be there in a few minutes"

I left her so she could get ready, I walked downstairs and was greeted by none other than Trina.

"Oh, hey Jade."

"Um...Hi?"

"Look Jade I know we really aren't friends but...thank you for saving my sister." She went to hug me and I for some unknown reason let her. "You mean a lot to her. Every day you were in the hospital Tori would go right after school, and she'd come home talking about how you would move or slightly open your eyes. She told us that the doctors said when a coma patent moves or reacts to something that they have a good chance of waking up. So every time that happened we could tell. Jade, please I know you don't like me but please don't hurt her. She and I don't get along but she's still my baby sister."

I stood there astonished. _Wow The more annoying Vega has a heart. Who'd a thunk it?_

"I wouldn't dream of it. Believe it or not I really do care about Tori, Trina. I really do."

"You better." she said jokingly. "See you at school"

As soon as she left I started making my coffee and Tori's Co-Co. Once that was done I grabbed two bowls and poured cereal for the both of us. At this point Tori walked downstairs "Hey babe does this look okay?"

"No." I said point blank, she looked upset and started going back up stairs "I was joking Vega, chill. Here eat some breakfast we need to get going soon."

"Mhm." she sighed.

We finished breakfast and grabbed our respective drinks.

"Let's go."

The ride to school was silent, not awkward silence but a comfortable silence. That is until Vega muttered something.

"What did you say?"

She looked nervous and sort of scared "I said...I-I love you Jade. I'm happy with you, you basically saved my life. One month ago you came to my house and asked me to be your's and about 6 months ago, I f-f-fell f-f-for you. I've wanted to tell you since that night but I-I-I never knew how."

All I could do was sit there. _Holy chizz. What do I do? Should I say it back?_ "Tori...Tori...Tori..." I said repeating her name. Apparently that wasn't the smartest thing to do because she started to l leave. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back in to the car. "I'm not going to say it back. Not yet at least, because when I say 'I love you' I want to mean it. Please Tori give me some time to mean it." I kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose after I said this. She pulled me in to her kissing me, trying to put her emotions behind it, I did the same, we separated after the first bell rang. "Come on we're going to be late. I'll walk you to your locker."

"Okay, and Jade...take all of the time you need I'm not going anywhere."

Lunch finally rolled around, not that I was paying attention in my classes. This morning's conversation kept playing in my head over and over again. "Hey Jade. How are you doing?" Robbie greeted me like he always did when Canadian-who-shall-remain-nameless and I were together. I'm kind of surprised by this though, he and Canadian-who-shall-remain-nameless were kind of close.

"Hey Jade!"

"Hey Andre, and I'm doing a lot better than I was about a month ago."

"That's great to hear."

"Have you guys seen Tori by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's right behind you."

"Andre! I was going to try and scare her."

I chuckled "You're about as scary as a wet kitten"

"Am not." she looked down and said "I know." Then she laughed with the rest of us. Cat joined us shortly after she was rambling about something then turned to Vega and I.

"Hey Jade would you and Tori want to go to this new karaoki place tomorrow night? It's called Karaoki Doki"

"I'm down with it...You in Vega?"

"Sure." she smiled. _Damn that smile! Why does she make me feel this way? I feel this...pull toward her, I used to feel this way about Canadian-who-shall-remain-nameless. I do love her...WOAH Jade slow down. you haven't been with her for that long...but time doesn't matter._ I look at Vega and think _yep I think I love this girl. Now then how do I tell her subtlety? Oh I know just the way._

"Hello? Earth to Jade!"

"What? Huh? What happened?"

Cat giggled "I asked you if you'll sing."

"Oh definitely...and I know just what song I'll sing."

"OOO what song?" Tori asked practically bouncing in her seat.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"No fair!"

"You'll like it trust me."

"Okay...?"

The bell sounded signaling that lunch was over. The gang and I all walked to Sikowitz class together. I sat in my normal seat and Tori sat next to me. I grabbed her hand and she laced our fingers together.

"Ah Jade, nice to see you back."

"Hey Sikowitz thanks."

Tori whispered in my ear "You ready to go after this?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous though. You'll go in with me right?"

"Of corse! I'm not letting you be alone with that gank! he might try to stab you with a shank or something!"

I laughed slightly, "I doubt it." I poked her nose and said "Stab me once shame on you. Stab me twice you're a dead man." we both laughed softly.

The class went on as normally as possibly we did this weird drive by acting exercise we all had to be elderly people who were lost in a bingo hall. I will never understand that man. Tori drove us to the jail where Canadian-who-shall-remain-nameless is being held. she parked the car and said "Okay we're here. Jade are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to back out."

"Yeah, I need to Tori. I need...I don't know...closure?"

"Okay."

I took her hand in to mine "You'll stay with me? Because I have no idea what he's capable of."

"Yes Jade I'm not going to leave your side. Promise." She took her free hand and extended her pinky finger. I chuckled at the sight and locked my free pinky with her's.

"You know...what you just did reminded me of Cat just then. She always does the pinky promise thing."

She giggled "Come on West. It's now or never."

We wentt through the security and sat at a table, two guards brought Beck out and sat him down.

"Victoria what a pleasant surprise, oh and Jadelyn nice to see you've made a full recovery."

"Can it Oliver. I came here to ask you something. If you said it was alright that Vega and I got together why did you bug out and knife me?"

"I was wazzed off. My girlfriend of two years broke up with me, but that wasn't what got me wazzed. It's the fact that you didn't even wait 24 hours before you got together with her."

"I didn't expect her to feel the same for me. I'm sorry you got hurt but you know as well as I, we can't help who we like."

Beck looked between Vega and I "I know...I wanted to appoligize to the both of you for what I put you through. I lost it, I never meant to hurt you Jade or you Tori. I hate myself for hurting you two. Jade you were like my best friend and Tori you and I were getting close too."

"Beck, you were a gank but I do forgive you. On the sole fact that I do still care about you. Not on the same level that I did when we were together but I do care for you as a close friend and I do forgive you.. Try and pull that chizz again and I'll kick your butt."

He smiled "Understood."

"What? Jade how can you forgive him so easily?"

"I'll explain later"

"Okay..."

"Ladies visiting hours are now over." A guard came and escorted us out of the room. Two others came and took Beck back to his cell. Tori and I collected our belongings amd walked back to my car. As soon as we got in Tori started asking for an explanation.

"He and I have history. I know it's not what you want to hear but I still love him, it's a platonic love though. Like for a brother, that's why it seems like I was quick to forgive him, but he's helped me through everything Tori. The whole Cat ordeal my...rape. He's saved me so many times."

"O-oh I didn't know. Sorry for buggin' out, I just didn't get why you were all buddy buddy with him. Now I get it."

"Yeah, I figured. He and I have a weird friendship."

"Well Jade, you wouldn't be you unless your relationships with people were weird."

I started to laugh then realized what she had said "Hey you callin me weird Vega?"

"Yep! But like I said this morning, I love you and all of your weirdness."

I poked her side "You better"

We both smiled and I pulled in to the Vega driveway. _WTF? My dad's car is here? Why?_

"Hey babe...isn't that your dad's car?"

"Yeah" I said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, you'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because my dear my dad is a cop and he's home. Plus I'm here."

"I told you earlier you're about as scary as a wet kitten."

"Yeah but kittens have claws."

I smiled and she hugged me, then we walked up to her door.

"Dad."

"Jadelyn."

I crossed my arms over my chest "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home. You are to stop what ever you're doing with this girl." he pointed to Tori. "You are **not** a-"

"A what? hmm? A lesbian? You're right dad I'm not, but I am involved with Tori. She stayed by my side when I was in the hospital. You weren't, I **will** go with you but leave Tori out of this. She is a good person and has been there for me when you weren't. Remember that."

"Jade, she's a bad influence. She's convinced you that you're gay. She has corrupted you. Now let's go."

"Dad I initiated our relationship not the other way around. Like I just said Tori is a good person."

He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me out of the door. Mr Vega stopped him before we left.

"Sir I cannot let you force Jade to leave. Quite frankly we consider her apart of our family. If she wants to she can stay with us."

"No. She needs to come home tonight."

"Mr. Vega I'll willingly go with him." I turned to my father, "I need to get my things out of Tori's room"

"Make it quick."

Tori and I went upstairs and I collected my things. "I'm so sorry Tori I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow in school and after."

"I get it. Text me when you get home so I know you're safe okay?"

"Okay.

I kissed her and turned to leave. She stopped me before I even made it to the door. "Jade, don't break up with me okay? I just got you back and,a-a-as selfish as this w-will sound...I-I-I d-d-don't want to lose you again." she broke down in sobs.

"Hey please don't cry babe. I'm not going anywhere okay? Don't worry, no matter what that man does I'm not going to leave you because he doesn't approve."

She nodded, I took her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. _I love you Tori Vega, but you'll find that out tomorrow._ I let her go and left.

Tori P.O.V

She and her dad drove off. _He is suck a gank! His daughter is happy and he basically wants us to break up! what the chizz is that?_

My phone buzzed

"Hey babe, I'm 'home'-J"

"Hey-T"

"Don't be upset. My dad is a gank but I'm not ending this b.c he wants me to.-J"

"Ok. nd I'm gonna b upset. he said that its my fault y u r who u r. tht im a bad kid.-T"

"He couldn't be more wrong. I'm me because I just am. He doesn't get that.-J"

"I kno but i still feel bad.-T"

"Im sorry babe. i wish i could make u feel better. I g2g tho...dad has a 'surprise' for me. Good night Tori-J"

"Good luck. Meet u ur locker 2morrow. Night-T"

I fell asleep shortly after I sent the last message.

The Next Morning

I woke up to Trina screaming at me to get up.

"Come on Tori! We;re going to be late!"

I jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth and hair in record time. I threw on some jeans and a tee shirt and skipped on the make up for the sake of time.

"Jeeze Trina it's only 6:15. School doesn't start until 7. Why the rush?"

"I'm meeting this senior Ryder for a school project at 6:30. so let's get a move on."

I groaned "Ryder Daniels? The gank who uses people?"

"Yeah, we have a project for English."

I sighed "Be careful."

"What ever, let's go!"

We got to the school and I immediately went to my locker. I figured since I was here so early I could study. I walked toward my locker and saw Jade standing there.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to see you before school. Here, take this."

She handed me a cup of coffee "French vanilla light and sweet, how did you know?"

"Andre" she answered simply

We laughed for a minute and then I turned serious. "What happened last night? What was your dad's 'surprise'?"

"Well my dad jumped off thedeep end. He brought a priest, a friggen priest to 'cure' me."

"Wow, that's wazzed."

"I know!" she threw her free hand into the air.

"We still on for tonight?"

"Of corse. I'll come get you around 6:00 because I have no idea where this place is and we're meeting Cat and Puppet Boy there at 6:30."

"Okay. So...What song are you singing?"

"You'll see."

"Not funny! I wanna know!"

"You will...once I sing it."

I sighed. School went by in a blur because it was a Friday, Jade met me by my locker and drove me home.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay!" I said as she pulled out of my driveway.

About 5 minutes later my phone buzzed.

"Babe- Look nice tonight, I'd say wear a dress. maybe a black or purple one :P-J"

"Okay...lol I might wear a button up and jeans-T"

"W.e just look cute for me?-J"

"Mk.-T"

I looked at the clock _3:15 I have some time._ I went upstairs and took a shower. Once I was done I walked over to my closet and looked for a dress, I found my dress I wore for Trina's birth week song, and I grabbed a pair of my strapped heals. I looked at my clock, it read 5:45. _ I have 15 minutes to finish my hair and makeup._ I let my hair air dry so it would be wavy. I ran a brush through it and started applying make up to my face. I no sooner finished and the bell rang.

"Hey you finally learned where the bell is."

"Very funny Vega. Very funny."

"Yup! Ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go. You look beautiful by the way." she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. You do too." all I could do was smile.

**So I've been gone for awhile I know but Please don't give up on this fic. Next Chap we go to karaoki doki. This will not be like freak the freak out. I jump around the series a bit but deal with it. Review please...what song is Jade singing? Get it right and you not only get a cookie but a shout out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back guys! Thanks for all of the song guesses but...unfortunately no one guessed the correct song :( I'll be using songs randomly throughout the rest of the fic and when that happens I'll ask for suggestions. Any hoo the song is The Story cover by Sara Ramirez from Grey's Anatomy. During Jade's performance y'all should listen to it on youtube. Enjoy**

Jade P.O.V

We got to the karaoki place at 6:45

"Tori! Jade! Over here!" Cat waved us over to the table.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Jade here got us lost."

"I did **not**! My car just didn't listen to me." I said defensively.

"I know, if only your car **could** listen to you." Tori said sarcastically, I playfully slapped her on the arm.

I looked up and saw the MC booth. "I'll be right back." I walked over to the booth and put my name on the list.

"Alright Jade, What song are you going to sing?"

"The Story cover by Sara Ramirez. When I go up can you not say the song title? I'm trying to surprise my girlfriend."

"Alright. If you don't mind my asking why this song?"

"She sang it to me the day I landed in the hospital, three weeks ago. She thinks I didn't hear her sing it."

"Ah, that's so sweet. You'll be up soon."

I turned around to head back and see two skanks at the table. Some brunette chick is talking to Tori. _Oh hell no! That bitch is flirting with Tori! _I stormed up to the table and see the offending girl run her hand through Vega's hair.

"Um...excuse me" Cat tapped the girl's shoulder

"What!" The girl snapped

"She has a girlfriend."

"I don't see her"

I piped in "Turn around."

She got up turned around and said "I don't see much"

Tori must have seen the look on my face because she intervened " Jade, she's not worth it. Let it go, I'm fine see?"

I stepped forward and got in the gank's face "You're lucky that she was here to save your sorry ass. 'Cuz you see my causing people unimaginable pain tends to upset her. I'm not going to waste my time and energy upsetting my girlfriend over scum like you."

"Haylee, check out dude's jacket. They're from Hollywood Arts."

"Oh the school for wannabes, doesnt surprise me."

"Up next a couple of regulars Haylee and Tara!"

"Come on T, let's show these losers what real talent is."

"Good luck!" I said with a fake smile

I sat next to Tori and she kissed my cheek "Thanks for not killing those girls"

"Next time they time up to you I'll rearrange their faces." The two started singing, that Tara wasn't as bad as Trina. When Haylee or as I prefer skank bitch opened her mouth I screamed and covered my ears "Oh dear god! My ears! My ears are bleeding!"

Tori chuckled to her self "Come on Jade they aren't-" The two harpies sang in unison "Oh lord! They're horrible!"

Everyone at our table started laughing very loudly at Tori's joke. The girls got off of the stage once their song was over and the room erupted in applause.

"Yeah! We're clapping because it's over!" Skank bitch threw me a dirty look again, I just shook it off

"Okay up next it Jade West!"

I got up, kissed Tori on the top of her head and walked to the stage. I grabbed the microphone off of the stand, and looked at the MC. I nodded my head and he started up the music.

"_**All of these lines across my face,**_

_**Tell you the story of who I am,**_

_**So many stories of where I've been,**_

_**and how I got to where I am,**_

_**but these stories don't mean anything,**_

_**If you've got no one to tell them to;**_

_**It's true...I was made for you"**_

I looked at Tori as I finished the last two lines of the first stanza. Our eyes locked as I sang the last line. She looked like she was about to cry, with her mouth agape. I smiled as I continued the song.

"_**I climbed across the mountain tops,**_

_**Swam all across the ocean blue,**_

_**I crossed all the lines and broke all the rules;**_

_**But baby I broke them all for you, **_

_**Oh;**_

_**Because even when I was flat broke,**_

_**You made me feel like a million bucks,**_

_**You do,**_

_**and I was made for you"**_

There was a short music break, I ran over to Tori, grabbed her hand and my abandoned chair, I brought her and the chair on stage, sat her in it and started singing directly to her...

"_**You see the smile that's on my mouth,**_

_**it's hiding the words that don't come out;**_

_**And all of our friends who think I'm blessed**_

_**They don't know my head is a mess.**_

_**No! They don't know who I really am**_

_**And they don't know what I've been through**_

_**Like you do**_

_**and I was made for you"**_

Tori is now crying and standing in front of me.

"_**All of these lines across my face**_

_**Tell you the story of who I am,**_

_**So many stories of where I've been,**_

_**and how I got to where I am,**_

_**but these stories don't mean anything,**_

_**If you've got no one to tell them to;**_

_**Yeah it's true..." **_She turned to get off of the stage. I grabbed her hand and spun her to face me. Looking right in to her eyes I sang the last line of the verse_** "I was made for you"**_

I brought her closer to me...

"_**Oh yes it's true...I was made for you." **_The room was silent for a second almost as if they were waiting for Tori's response. She smiled and the crowd roared with cheers and applause. I smiled,tears stinging my eyes and embraced her. The applause was still very loud and I whispered in her ear only loud enough for us to hear "I love you too Tori Vega."

She smiled again, grabbed the sides of my skull and kissed me, causing the male audience to cheer louder and the female audience to yell "aww". We walked back to our table hand in hand, I put my chair back in it's place, sat down and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and I kissed the top of her head again.

"That was so...Wow...Jade you need to sing more often. Your voice is amazing! Tori are you okay? You're crying again."

I looked at her and she looked Cat directly in the eyes "Yeah I'm okay Cat. Just very happy."

"Yo your kiss was HAWT!" Rex killed the moment.

"REX!" Robbie reprimanded Rex. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's alright Robbie, Rex was right for once." I said.

It was Cat's turn to sing, she did "Rollin in the deep" then Robbie and Rex did their rendition of "Forever Baby" which might I add was hilarious. We all left after the last person got up and sang. We all went home.

Mostly.

I was driving Tori home when she asked me...

"My parents and Trina are out of town for a play...want to come over and watch a movie...or something?"

I stopped my car outside of her house and looked into her milk chocolate brown eyes. Well right not they're so dark they're almost black.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. Now what's on your mind?" I asked as I placed my hand on her thigh near the apex of her legs.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second "T-The song you s-s-sang."

I grinned inwardly, _It's fun to tease little Tori here._ "What about it?" I asked as I inched my hand closer to her crotch.

"I-I-I s-sang i-it t-t-to y-y-you the f-f-f-first n-night y-you were in t-t-the h-h-h-hospital."

_She's shuddering now...I should probably stop teasing her so much._ "I know." I removed my hand

"How-?"

"I heard you, I may have been in a coma but I heard you singing to me that night."

We got out of my car and walked up to her room. I immediately shoved her against her door. pinning her there.

"J-Jade...L-L-Let's watch a movie."

"No, why don't we lay down."

"She gave me a shaky nod and we got on her bed. She cuddled up to my side taking a deep breath and started kissing my jawline up to my lips. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. I slid my tung across her bottom lip and she moaned slightly. We battled for dominance Some how she got on top of me. She pinned me to the bed like I had pinned her earlier, I moaned loudly. She started playing with the bottom of my shirt. I took the opportunity to flip us over so that I could be on top.

I finally broke our kiss but kept our faces close together "Tori...If you want to stop this...at any point say..." I said between deep breaths and I thought of a 'safe word' then smiled when I realized what it would be "Butternut."

"Butternut? wait...Isn't that from our stage fighting class?"

"Yep." I kissed her hard, she gasped so I darted my tung into her hot wet mouth again. She let out another moan this one increasing in volume, I broke the kiss once again and looked at her, she nodded answering my unspoken question. I removed her shirt and bra discarding them in a heap on the floor. I pulled back and just looked at her, trying to memorize her body, her curves, her hot tan skin, her ever so perky breasts, her-

"Jade...?" apparently I was staring.

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks turned a bright reddish color "Thank yo- Oh! God!" she moaned as I bit down on her pulse point. I smiled to myself and continued my assault on her neck. She arched her back but I pinned her once again.

"Be patient Tor...I don't want to rush this...Not for your first time." My eyes locked with her's "Want me to continue?"

"Y-Yes..." her voice trembled.

I smiled and lowered my head. I started working my magic on her right breast elicting another loud moan from her. She started to reach for my shirt, I stopped my assault in her breast and allowed her to remove my shirt...

"Jade! What happened to you?"

Cue mood kill

"I...um...fell?"

"Babe don't lie to me...What happened?"

"I didn't break up with you." She looked confused "My dad said end this or else. So when I got home today he asked if I did I and I told him to shove it. I said I wouldn't end this because he said to. So I became his punching bag again."

"Again? this has happened before?"

"Yeah when I was younger, it stopped when I started fighting back."

She started to sit up so I got off of her. She got off of the bed grabbed her shirt and put it on. She walked back over to the bed and embraced me. Crying for the third time tonight. _Dang Vega is emotional tonight._

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. It's all my fault he started hitting you again."

"Shh...no babe it isn't your fault at all. My dad is a prick. I'm alright I promise. I said trying to comfort her. I put my pinky out for her to lock her's with. she did and I kissed her softly but full of passion.

"Stay here tonight. Please? You can borrow some clothes for tomorrow. Just stay here. I want to know you'll be safe tonight."

"Okay. C'mon let's get in to pajama's."

"Okay...Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Vega."

We started talking about my past with my father. I told her about how my mom left when I was a kid and that was why he started abusing me. I started to cry, I haven't cried since I first broke up with Beck.

"Jade...Shh...you're safe here...you'll always be safe here. C'mon let's go to bed."

This time I fell asleep in her arms. I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've had since my mom left. I just knew that she could keep me safe tonight, and I knew that if I had ever needed an escape from my dad I could come here and lay in her arms. I feel safe and loved in her embrace, she'll protect me from the monsters in the world, and I'll do the same for her when she needs me.

**Almost smut scene! :0 Blame Jade's dad for ruining it!**

**As always I appreciate your feedback so please review!**

**P.S- I always hand write my fics/chaps before I post them. Now that we're on Chapter 13 I figured I'd count how many had written pages it is so far...106 pages! Holy chiz! That is how much I love you guys! Keep up the great work and so will I**

**={] Much love- Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay this fic is starting to be a cross over with Grey's Anatomy Season 7. I couldn't really help it. It makes sense though.**

Tori P.O.V.

_Jade's dad beat the crud out of her, because of me. Dang it! Why is this so hard for us? One minute we're happy, the next something goes wonkey. We got together, Beck went nuts, Then Jade wakes up and stays at my house, and her dad hurts her. It's not fair why us? What did we do to disserve this? Can't the universe just let us be? I mean look at her, she's so peaceful looking like this, innocent even. Peaceful and innocent are the last two things I thought I'd call Jade. _

"Jade...babe wake up. C'mon my parents are downstairs."

"No...Let me sleep more Vega." She rolled over.

"There's coffee. Let's go."

She immediately shot out of bed and practically ran into the bathroom. She returned a minute later ready to go downstairs.

"Lets go. I need coffee"

"Woah easy tiger. Come on" I chuckled and took her hand. We walked into the living roomand were greeted by my mom.

"Good morning girls How did you two sleep?"

"I slept great." I answered

"Yeah I know, you were kicking my in your sleep." She poked my side. "But I slept really well last night."

"Well...I couldn't help it I was a bit restless."

"Yeah I know"

My dad walked into the room. I turned to jade and asked her if we should tell my dad what happened between her and her father a couple of days ago.

"No. I dealt with it, I don't want you involved."

"But Jade he-"

"No. Nothing happened."

I shook my head giving up on the subject "We'll talk about it later" She simply nodded in agreement.

"Girls, we need to go out of town for a few days. Trina come downstairs!" Trina stumbled down the steps "Okay now that everyone is here. Girls Callie, your cousin who lives in Seattle, got hurt in a bad accident. Your mother and I are going up to visit her and help her friends take care of her for a few days." My dad turned to Jade "Feel free to stay here as long as you'd like." He faced Trina and I "Here is $1,000. It is to be used on food and gas for your cars only. No parties, Make sure you go to school on time. We'll call everyday to check in."

"Okay dad." Trina said with a yawn

"Alright, Tell Callie that I hope she gets better soon."

"Thank you Mr. Vega. Have a safe trip, I'll keep these two in line."

"Hey!" I piped up.

We all except for Trina laughed at the joke my girlfriend just made. Trina was sleeping in her cereal.

"We need to catch our flight. See you three soon."

My parents hugged Jade and I before they left. My dad whispered something in Jade's ear...

"What did my dad say to you just now?"

"That's between him and I"

"Hmnp fine...what are you going to do about your dad?"

"Nothing. I do however need to go home today. I'll see you later."

"Okay...wait do you want me to go with you? I really don't want to hang out with Trina all day."

"Um...sure if you want to."

"Let me go get dressed." I kissed the top of her head and went upstairs to get changed. Once I got back Trina woke up and said she was meeting 'friends' at the mall, I said I was going to Jade's house for a bit and she said that we'd probably be home around the same time.

Jade and I got into her car, leaving mine at the house. The ride was quiet except for the radio playing in the background. We got to her house in about 5 minutes.

"Well here we are."

"Jade...Your house...It's so...huge!"

"I know."

We walked up to the door hand in hand. Jade took a deep breath, squeezed my hand briefly then led me in to her home. Her father was waiting for us.

"Jade where were you last night?"

"Out. not that you care."

"I do care young lady. What did I say about that girl?"

"'That girl' has a name, it's Tori and I told you that I'm not ending my relationship with her because you don't approve."

"Until you're 18 you have to listen to my rules. My house obey my rules."

"I'm 17. Your rules suck."

"Then leave. Don't come back until you are no longer involved with this harlot."

"Sir, I'm not a harlot and I'm sorry but Jade shouldn't by treated this wa-" I was cut off as slapped me across the face.

"Dad! What the hell? Why did you slap her? She was being respectful to your sorry ass!" She shouted then turned to me "You okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Come with me." She grabbed my arm

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm packing my shit and leaving."

"Where do you think you're going! Look at me when I'm talking to yo, you bitch!" Jade half walked half dragged me to her room. Once we got there she shut the door and locked it. She turned to me and held the sides of my head.

"Vega...I'm so sorry he hit you...You sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay it stings a little but I'll live...don't worry about me"

She kissed me, but this kiss was special, it took my breath away, made my head spin. There was so much passion behind it. We separated "I have to pack my stuff. Sit on the bed and we'll be out of here soon."

I nodded and she grabbed two bags and started packing. "Want some help?"

"Um sure throw this out the window facing the front yard."

I did as she asked me and helped her gather more of her belongings. She grabbed two boxes, one that looked like a jewelery and a shoe box, after we chucked the second bag out the window. "Jade what are in the boxes?"

"Well he on in my left hand is scissors and... some other stuff" She said with a wink "The one in my right hand is from my mom. I havn't opened it yet." She tucked both boxes in to a bag. "Once I figure out where I'm living I'll come back and get the rest of my stuff. I know I left a bag in Beck's RV."

I simply nodded "Well you know you can stay with me until my parents get back. Then we can talk to them about making that perminant."

"Well if it isn't Tori Vega askin' me to move in with her." Jade said in the 40's actor accent.

"I don't talk like that."

"But you're asking me to move in with you...correct?"

"Um..." I looked at my feet "Well...yeah. I-if you don't want to that's okay too. Just where would you go?" I rambled off nervously.

"Tori...I'd love to but it's not up to us. It's your parent's house. Plus moving in is a huge step that people don't take until they're much older than us."

"I-I know..."

We'll talk about it when we get home. Okay?" I nodded "Good. Now hold on to that box tight okay? Once I open that door I want you to run and don't stop until you're out side."

"Okay. I'll also grab one of the bags we threw."

"That works." She opened her bedroom door and I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out the door. She was hot on my tail and we exited her house, grabbed the two previously discarded bags, shoved them into her trunk and sped off back to my house.

I looked over to her, because she hadn't said a word to me since we were in her former bedroom. "Jade...you okay?"

She looked at me "No." She put her hand up to where her dad had hit me and looked at the bruse that was starting to form. "Tori..I'm so-"

"I know. It's okay."

She started to cry, I went to hug her but I couldn't reach so I got out of the car and walked to the driver's side and squeezed her lightly while rubbing circles on the middle of her back.

"Jade...shh it'll be okay...let's go back inside, get in pajamas and watch movies okay? You're safe now...Shh baby it's okay."

She nodded and we grabbed her stuff and went inside. She ventured up to my room with her bags and mom's box. When I got up to my room the sight I'm greeted with was lightly scary. Jade was sitting on my bed in the fetal possition rocking back and forth.

"Tori...where am I going to stay?"

"Here. When my parents call we can talk to them about what happened and talk about you staying here. Okay?"

"Okay..."

I sat down next to her and took her into my arms, she put her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head then put my head on top of her's "I love you Jade. Don't forget that, I'll help you figure this out alright."

She nodded, and the house phone rang. I read the caller I.D. It was my dad _Perfect_

"Hey dad...glad to hear you and mom got there safe." Jade tapped me on the arm and mouthed 'can I talk to him?' I nodded.

"Dad Jade wants to talk to you." He said okay and I handed her the phone.

Jade P.O.V

"Hello Mr. Vega"

"Hi Jade"

I walked out of Tori's room nd shut the door behind me.

"I...um...I was wondering if I could...Move in with you and your family...I can pay rent and for my own groceries, I'll help around the house also..." I hated asking for help, even when I need it.

"I'll have to talk to my wife about it. Why do you need to move in with us?"

I gulped "My dad kicked me out because I'm involved with Tori. He hit Tori and then he and I got into a fight, Tori's okay though. He said 'Either leave Tori or get out' so I left."

"When we get back I'm pressing charges against your father. Also I'll speak with a judge about your living arrangement. Alright?"

"Thank you sir."

"Please don't call me sir...it makes me feel old."

"I'll stick with Mr. Vega then."

"Sounds fair. I have to go, Callie is going back into surgury. I'll talk to my wife and call back later."

"Thank you"

I got off of the phone and went back to Tori's room. I opened the door and my jaw dropped to the floor.

**Cliffhanger! hehe, Review and let me know what you think :{]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I wanted to get at least 2 chaps up before Halloween but seeing as I lost power 2 days before it I can't. :( I will how ever incorporate Jade's favorite holiday asap. I typed the chap and it erased...CURSE YOU SNOW!**

_Last time..._

_I opened the door to Tori's room and my jaw dropped at what I see..._

Jade P.O.V

"Jade...come join me?"

_She's naked. Completely naked. On her bed. Asking me to join her._ Clearly fed up with waiting for me to move Vega slams me against her door. _So she has a dominating side to her...hmmm..._She held my wrists above my head and kissed me hard. She released my hands and started attacking my neck. At this point I'm all but screaming her name, her mouth latches on to my pulse point...

"T-tori...s-s-stop" I stammered out.

She pouted "Why Jadey?"

I had to take a few deep breaths in order to calm my self down enough to talk to her.

"Okay first don't ever call me that again. Second what the hell has gotten in to you?"

"I want you Jade, and I figured that since no one is home we could...you know..."

"Okay, get on the bed."

She followed my instructions, "Good" I removed my shirt and bra in one motion, then straddled her waist. I started to kiss her lips softly and ran my hands up and down her sides. I moved and started to leave my mark on the crook of her neck. Her breath came in short and shallow gasps

her eyes grew very dark. I traveled further down her body and started to trail kissed across her breasts. I used my left hand to grasp her right breast and place my mouth on her right nipple. She moaned my name loudly and raked her long nails down my back.

"Ah, ah, ah no touching."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"Jade please...I need you."

"This is going to hurt a lot babe. Take a deep breath and brace yourself."

She nodded "R-ready"

I moved my right hand down to the apex of her legs, her core was dripping wet with desire. I ran my thumb across her bundle of nerves and she shuddered, I did this again "Reasy?"

"Y-yes Jade...please stop teasin- OHMYGOD!"

She screamed as I inserted my index finder into her, breaking her virgin barrier. I stopped until her screams and look of pain died down. I started pumping into her slowly until she was used to the new feeling.

"Oh...Jade...f-faster"

I complied with her demands, I felt her walls tighten...

"J-jade...i-i think i'm gonna..."

"Shh babe just let it happen."

Her eyes shot open and rolled to the back of her head., her juices came flowing from her like a free flowing river. I slowly brought her down from her high and removed my hand and licked it clean.

"T-that was about the sexy-est thing I've ever seen."

I smiled and curled up next to her

"You okay Tor?"

"Mhm...give me a sec..."

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"But aren't you-"

"Don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

She nodded and placed her head on my chest and fell asleep.

"You're changing me Tori...you may not realize it but you're making me better."

About 30 minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello Vega residence Jade West speaking."

"Jade, it's Dave"

"Oh hi Mr. Vega. How is your niece?"

"Still critical but stable. I talked to my wife and as expected we'd be happy to take you in. All that we ask of you is do some chores around the house and treat our daughter well."

"No problem at all. Thank you so much, once I have enough money I'll get my own place."

"Jade stay as long as you'd like. Focus on school, we consider you a part of our family. When we get back I have an appointment with a Judge about pressing assault charges against your father, and your living arrangements."

I sat there speechless. _This man who barely knows me is welcoming me in to his home and family with open arms. I tormented his daughter every day out of spite for making me feel the way I do about her._

"T-Thank you so much Mr. Vega."

"You're quite welcome Jade. I need to go, they're bringing Callie back in to surgery."

"Okay. I'll let Tori know. Bye Mr. Vega."

"Good bye Jade."

I hung up the phone and went up to Tori's room...

"Wake up babe your dad just called."

"Huh?"

"He called, your cousin is stable and they're taking her to surgery now. I um...I talked to your dad about me living here..."

"And?"

"If it's still okay with you your parents said I could move in..."

"You want to?"

"Live here?"

"Yeah"

"Of corse I do babe...my point is do you want me here?"

"It's settled then. You're moving in."

A smile broke out on my face. Vega and I started unpacking all of my stuff once we got to the box my mom left me Vega asked if we should open it.

"Sure." I said with a sigh

There was a letter on top of some pictures and jewlery

_Dear Jadelyn,_

_ As you know I left your father. He was becoming abusive, I really wish I could have brought you with me. In this box are some of your baby pictures and two necklaces for you and the girl you're seeing, yes I've always known you were a lesbian. You always showed more affection toward girls. I love you no matter what Jadelyn. Your father doesn't understand things like that. If you've already came out to him and he reacted badly he'll come around. Just give him some time. If you want to find me my name now is June Smith. I changed it so your father wouldn't find me if he tried. I would love to see you and meet your girlfriend._

_Love Always,_

_Mom_

I folded up the letter and took the two necklaces out of the box, I have the butterfly one to Tori and I kept the plain heart locket. I tried to put the chain around Tori's neck but she declined the necklace.

"Jade I can't it's your mother;'s."

"She said to give it to my girlfriend. That's what I'm doing."

She looked surprised then quickly read the letter. Once she was finished with it she was in tears and let me put the necklace on her.

**Short chap but the next one will definitely be longer. A tad smutty and fluffy.**

**My smut skills need work.**

**Review please?**


End file.
